A String of Life Savers
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: HIATUS When a strange being drops into the newly formed Avenger's lives claiming Loki is innocent, the smart thing to do would be to lock them both up, right? But what if the stranger is right? Follow the former Harry Potter and his new friends as they delve into Mateship and mystery. Who is the real enemy? AU and Slash, pairs and warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: SLASH, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, mates, AU**

**Pairings: HP/SR/TS, Loki/Thor, BB/CB/NR**

**Hello! New story, yay! This story is very au and probably very strange. **

He really didn't understand why most humans dreamed of having wings. A sliver of memory tells him he once dreamed of flying without a broom back when he was the wizard Harry Potter but thats besides the point. Wings are annoying. They're heavy and get all cramped up if you hold them in too long. Not to mention it's way too hard to itch the things. Most of his brothers tease him it's because he's too small and his wings don't fit on right. Bastards. Looking at the city lights through the clouds below him had him remembering what he should be thinking about, his mission, right. He went over the details again.

Apparently that crackhat Odin let the tesseract get stolen a while ago. Even worse was that the dangerous magical artifact ended up in the human realm of world six, Midgard. The icing on the cake was that those supposed to be monitoring world six didn't notice until now, which just happened to be the time when some nutjob got a hold of it. The reason? They were drunk. At least the got reprimanded by most of Higherworld, including getting punished by Mother Magic.

He reached a hand out to touch the cloud below him. Out of all the seven worlds, six was one of his favorites, humans in Midgard were very advanced and even had a word for the magic there(besides magic of course). The called it gamma radiation and it was a wild and untamable sort of magic. He heard there had been some nasty accidents. Another thing about six he loved was there were nine whole realms to explore! Not that he got to do much exploring. They were only allowed in Lowerworld on missions and they rarely had those. Mother didn't like to interfere too much. Only when a whole world was in danger, thats when those who save the worlds are brought in. He was one of them. His mission was to destroy the tesseract at all costs.

He brought up his hand and waved it in front of his eyes. A glowing blue map appeared out of nowhere. Angling himself slightly north, he slowed himself down a bit and made sure he still had his invisibility charm on. After about five minutes he readied himself to land.

He touched down in the shadows of an alley and retracted his wings. Taking off the invisibility charm, he made his way purposefully toward the crowd of panicked people in front of a large building. He stopped in front of an elderly couple speaking in rapid german.

"Excuse me, but what has happened here?" He asked politely in german.

The couple explained how a man in green with horns on his head terrorised them. Then how a man called Captain America and a man called Iron Man saved them and took the evil man into a helicopter.

"Where is this helicopter?" he asked.

"It left, probably taking that man to wherever S.H.I.E.L.D does it's dirty work."

Damn his target left. And they were with S.H.I.E.L.D, double damn. The ones who watched world six kept a close eye on S.H.I.E.L.D. Or they were supposed to, the drunk bastards. S.H.I.E.L.D was an agency that was discovering a lot about magic. Very quickly. There wasn't anything wrong with that, in fact it was great, except that it could lead to the misuse of magic. Very Quickly. Getting involved with S.H.I.E.L.D was like getting involved with a bomb, and you didn't know if it was defective or not.

He went back to the alley and took off toward where the man pointed the helicopter went.

He finally found the copter and just when he was about to swoop in and capture his target, someone beat him to it. He followed the two streaks of color down to the forest floor, trying to not make noise as he snuck up behind the trees. He overheard some of their conversation. One of them preached about them being brothers while the other insisted they were not related. He had to agree with the first on this one. I mean he was the brother to all those in Higherworld but that didn't mean they shared blood.

He peeked his head around the corner of a tree. Something smashed into one of the brothers. He turned to the other who just stood there nonchalantly. His brain seemed to work overtime and not work at all for there was the horned man in all his glory. His brain could only repeat one thing. This man was an omega? This man was an omega. This man was an omega!

If he wasn't used to surprises by now he would have fainted. It was impossible for an omega to want to rule over others like this without an alpha by his side. Which meant the horned man was just a puppet. A broken puppet.

White hot fury filled him. How dare someone mess with a fellow omega's nature! Taking a couple deep breaths he made a mental list of what he needed to do. First he had to block out whatever influenced the horned man to do this. Next was to have the man except him as a guardian. This would make it so the man's mate could not approach him yet. It would also scare off enemies as his charge would have a powerful guardian even if he was an omega himself. After that he would have to start mind healing the man. During this he would get the location of the tesseract, find and destroy it. Lastly he would help his charge find his mate. Then, and only then would his mission be complete.

With his plan set, he became visible and stepped out into the clearing. Immediately locking eyes with the man he entered the man's mind. The damage was severe. Whatever had infected the man clouded over most of his mind like a blanket. He suspected when he blocked it off it would leave little left of his mind. Using his magic, he created an impenetrable block around the infection.

When he came back to reality, the man stared at him. It looked like the man didn't know whether to run to him or run far, far away. With the softest voice he could muster he spoke to the man.

"Hello there, my name is Hero. What's yours?"

**So, what do you think? On a side note, I think I might have a Harry with wings fetish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at me, updating things. Sorry this took forever, but life and new ideas and stuff. Anyways, Enjoy!**

"Loki" The man said. At least he still knew his name. Also, talking, talking was good. Things probably just got more complicated now that the man revealed he was Loki Laufeyson. It did explain the outfit.

"Well Loki, I don't want to alarm you but I'm trained as a healer and you're very sick." Hero said.

Loki started to panic. His eyes seemed to double in size and he looked like he was about to bolt.

"Don't worry! It's not contagious and is fixed easily. We just have to start treating it right away so it doesn't get worse, okay?"

Loki nodded his head vigorously. He wasn't acting his age, though, that was somewhat expected. A series of loud sounds went off somewhere else in the forrest. Loki looked at him questioningly.

"It's okay, it means they're distracted. Anyway, do you have a guardian?" Hero asked.

Loki looked confused and shook his head.

"No. Is that bad?"

"Yes." Hero answered honestly.

Loki looked scared, like he was about to be punished. Hero mentally slapped himself for upsetting his patient.

"It just means you don't have someone to protect you, you didn't do anything wrong!" He said "I could be your guardian if you want? Then I could heal you and protect you at the same time."

"Okay!"

Hero added too trusting to his mental list of things wrong with Loki, though it might be solved when he got the rest of his personality back. Right now, it was mostly just the omega side.

"I Hero, of the Higherworld, accept this omega as my charge. Do you accept me as your gaurdian?"

"I do."

Hero was relieved that Loki's omega side knew what to do, as they grasped both each others hands. A swirl of magic surrounded them, cementing the bond. Loki's eyes lit up at the display. Hero was worried. The constant clanging and clashing had stopped. Suddenly, a blue shockwave swept through the forest. It took a few moments to blink away the shock.

"Let's get out of here!" Hero whispered urgently, still grasping one of Loki's hands.

A rustling sound had them both turning. Three men emerged from the bushes, all of them clearly armed. A beta and two alphas. The brother and two shield agents. Hero cursed under his breath. All three had stopped and were giving him confused and slightly angry stares staring.

"Who are you?" The brother, Thor, asked.

"Is this one of the people Loki enslaved?" The one wearing a very patriotic outfit asked the man in iron, Hero assumed they must be Captain America and Iron Man.

Hero pulled Loki behind him.

"Stay behind me." he said. He then locked eyes with Thor.

"What are your intentions toward my charge?" Hero asked. A moment of silence passed.

"What?" Thor asked.

"He is your brother, right?" Hero gestured to Loki. In any other situation it would be comical to see the much taller man try and hide behind Hero.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?"

"As of a moment ago I am his guardian."

"What?" This time it was from all three.

"I don't have time for this! I have a serious healing regimen to start. As you clearly don't care about your brother, we'll be leaving now!"

Hero grabbed Loki's hand. The man was now crouched low and whimpering softly. Two times in one day he upset his patient! He sent a glare at the three men, who just looked bewildered, it was all their fault! The Captain seemed to snap out of his stupor and jumped up in front of him.

"Afraid we can't let you leave, ma'am."

If he was irked before, now Hero was full blown irritated. I mean sure he did have slightly feminine features, was short, and had hair down to his shoulders. It was even dark outside, but he hated being mistaken for a girl.

"I'm male you bloody twit! What authority do you have to stop us?"

Sometimes, he thinks, it's best to just shut up. Provoking an alpha was a bad move on his part, if the fought, his instincts would make him lose, even if he's stronger. The alpha in front of him didn't even blink an eye.

"Loki is a criminal and falls under S.H.I.E.L.D's jurisdiction." Captain America said.

Tony decided he had been quiet long enough and piped in with his own question.

"Yes, and who are you again?"

"That is none of you business and S.H.I.E.L.D holds no authority over me. How can you claim he's a criminal?"

The two agents look at each other. At least they could agree this guy was a nutjob.

"We caught him in the act." The Captain said.

"You think he was acting of his own volition? You should know better! He's an omega! It's against his nature, especially since he's unmated."

By now Hero was completely done with these people. How can they be so stupid? Loki's whimpering wasn't helping either, it made upset that his charge was upset.

"Hands up where I can see them!"

Hero turned around, it seemed he'd neglected his surroundings during his tirade and didn't notice another alpha S.H.I.E.L.D agent sneak up behind him. She was a female and at the moment her most notable feature was her gun. Hero immediately put a force field around Loki and himself. He didn't like showing his magic to humans as more often than not they got too curious. He would have used magic to leave except he had nowhere to go. He'd never even been on this planet before! So a force field was the only option.

Everyone, except Loki stepped back as his magic flared around him and his charge. The force field glowed green around them.

"Who are you? You're under arrest!" The female said.

"Crazy, that's crazy right there." Iron Man said.

"What do you mean Tony?" The female asked.

"Said something about Loki being an omega, like he's an animal, sounded pretty sure of himself too."

Hero's mind started with the most likely possibility's:  
1. They can't sense he's an omega.

2. they don't know dynamics.

But that would be crazy, right? He frowned, his anger diminishing partially.

"Forgive me, I assumed you were of the educated races. I will have to report this oversight in information." Hero said, bowing politely. He didn't lower his force field just yet.

"I am Hero of the Higherworld, Seraph of Mother Magic, Guardian of Loki. I would be happy to speak with you and anyone it concerns about my charge's actions. The tesseract has been controlling his mind, and I intend to find out who is responsible." His voice was firm and demanded respect, he would not neglect his duties.

"How do you know of the tesseract?" Captain America asked.

"There is more than one way to gather information." Hero said.

"Our orders are to take them to Fury." the female said, holding a hand to her earpiece, which he assumed was a communication device.

"I look forward to meeting your leader." Hero said.

"Take me to your leader." Iron man whispered. He was surprised when Hero let out a musical laugh.

"Indeed" Hero said, with a small smile.


End file.
